This is a Reality?
by Hirgaa kyoichi
Summary: chapter 3 update!  Akhirnya para pangeran sombong dan angkuh itu pun bertemu dengan pendekar yang mereka cari. Tapi sepertinya mereka tak bisa akur dengan para pendekar tersebut. Kenapa ya?
1. Chapter 1

This is Reality?

Hallo minna,nie dia fic agon yang ke 3 setelah experimen dan you are girl or boy,huh?,,,maafkan jika gaje, nasehatkan jika salah,tolong review bila anda bersedia…. oke-oke?INI storynya nggak berubah dari yang sebelumnya,cumin typo(s)nya aja yang diperbaiki….

WARNING:

OOC tingkat akut, TYPO bertebaran bak daun berguguran, menyebabkan kepala pusing,Eyd tak menentu dan segala kegaje_an lainnya.

Pairing: hmm agon Masih Bingung(nanti tolong tentukan lewat review*ntu pun klo sempat, saya sangat maksa kok#rasen shuriken#*)

Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Naruto dkk adalah gadis cerdas yang selalu membantu kepolisian menyelesaikan tugasnya, tanpa terduga terdampar kesebuah dunia yang aneh dan bertemu dengan 7 pendekar sox keren dan sox hebat yang sedang menyelesaikan misi dari para peramal kerajaan , untuk menjemput 5 pendekar yang akan menyelamatkan kota mereka.… Gimana jadinya YA?

Oke, sebelum minna menyesal saya peringatkan dulu: "if you Don't LIKE? Please DON'T READ!" Apa? Anda tidak bisa ? biar saya perjelas,GAX SUKA? YA GAX USAH BACA, apa melotot-melotot? punya hutang lu? klo ada , silahkan dilunasi sekarang berhubung gw lg bokek tingkat akut ne!

~~~~~~~~~~~-_-"~~~~~~~~~~

HAPPY READING

"Dari data-data yang telah kita kumpulkan, menurut kalian,apa motif kasus kali ini" Tanya seorang cewek berambut pirang sebahu, bermata safir pada teman-temannya yang duduk melingkar di sebuah meja.

"Menurutku, ini kasus perampokan sekaligus pembunuhan beruntun. karena kejadian yang sama terus terjadi setiap malam kamis dan sasarannya pun toko-toko permata di daerah yang sama"kata seorang gadis berambut merah muda.

"Aku setuju dengan Sakura, apalagi semua toko yang dirampok berdempetan dan sekarang ini sudah 3 toko yang dirampok, kemungkinan besar toko yang di sebelahnya akan menjadi target ke 4" sambung seorang gadis yang rambutnya di cepol sebut saja Tenten.

"Tapi kalau begitu, apa motif mereka? kenapa harus merampok secara beruntun ditempat yang sama?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang akrab dipanggil Ino.

"Benar kata ino, perampokan mereka ini seolah-olah ingin memberi tahu polisi secara tidak lansung dimana dan kapan mereka akan merampok. menurutku mereka punya maksud terselubung" analisa gadis berambut indigo a.k.a Hinata(disini hinata sifatnya nggax kek di anime).

"Argument kalian semua masuk akal. tapi,Sakura,Teten kalian masih ingatkan pada kasus beberapa bulan yang lalu?pembunuhan yang kita anggap beruntun dalam keluarga besar FURANO. karna para korbannya secara berturut-turut berinisial M,N,O dan pada saat itu kita semua beranggapan bahwa korban selanjutnya adalah orang yang berinisial itu kita hanya memfokuskan menjaga orang itu, tapi ternyata itu hanya untuk pengalih perhatian supaya kita hanya focus pada satu orang" kata Naruto pada teman-temannya yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan.

"Dan saat kita hanya focus pada orang itu saja, pelaku dengan mudahnnya membunuh target yang sesungguhnya yaitu tuan Jirojo yang berinisial J" tambah Naru menerangkan.

"Ya….dan itulah kesalahan terbesar kita karna telah masuk ke dalam jebakan psikologis sang pelaku" sambung Sakura yang sudah sadar ada kesamaan dalam dua kasus ini.

"lalu…apa kesimpulanmu Naru?"Tanya Ino dan disambut anggukan setuju dari Tenten,Hinata dan Sakura.

"Ini masih perkiraanku…..

.

.

"AAPAAA?" seru keempat gadis dihadapan Naru, setelah mendengar penjelasannya.

"Jika analisaMu benar, perampok itu benar-benar nekat, dan bosan hidup"kata Hinata setelah sadar dari kekagetannya.

"Ya…tapi menurutku itu masuk akal" kata Tenten

"ya !aku juga setuju" sahut yang lainnya serempak.

"Tapi…bagaimana? kita bisa saja mengatakan ini pada inspektur Ibiki, tapi bila ini meleset dari yang kita bayangkan akan mencoret nama kepolisian pusat Tokyo" Tanya Sakura memastikan.

Mereka semua tampak berpikir….hhHmmm…gumam mereka sambil berpikir…

"Ah…aku punya ide" seru Ino yang menarik parhatian teman-temannya.

"Lalu…apa idemu?" Tanya Naruto pada sobatnya Ino

"Kita lakukan saja sendiri, tak perlu minta bantuan kepolisian dulu. karena hal ini belum pasti, jika memang benar, baru kita hubungi inspektur ? jelas Ino

"Boleh juga…tapi apa tidak terlalu berbahaya? karena kemungkinan besar mereka berkelompok!" Tanya Tenten

Ya.., Aku setuju dengan ide Ino, lagi pula kita semua masing-masing menguasai ilmu beladiri,meski berbeda-beda" kata Sakura

"Yang lain?" Tanya Naruto pada teman-temanya, mereka serentak mengangguk.

"Oke…aku akan mencari tahu bagian dalam dan system keamanan gedung itu" kata Hinata

"aku akan segera menyiapkan peralatan yang kita butuhkan" kata Tenten

"aku dan ino akan bertanya, pada warga sekitar mengenai gedung itu, mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuat para perampok itu mengincarnya" kata Sakura

"Baiklah…aku akan meminta izin pada pemilik gedung supaya kita boleh dengan bebas memasuki gedung itu,sekarang kita semua harus tidur, karena bagaimanapun kita masih siswi SMA" kata Naruto

"Ya…besok sepulang sekolah, kita lansung kesana" kata Sakura. kemudian mereka beranjak bangun dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas tidur(setelah gosok gigi tentunya)

.

.

.

Di dimensi lain,disebuah kota bernama KONOHA

"Suzune….cepat panggilkan team Shikamaru kesini" kata petinggi Negara aka hokage(jabatannya setara dengan presiden~mungkin~)dengan wajah serius.

"Tapi…untuk apa kita memanggil team terkuat kita kak Tsunade? apa ada hal gawat?" tanya Suzune pada sang hokage sebut saja Tsunade namanya. ya…tak salah bila Suzune bertanya begitu,mengingat memang Negara mereka sering diserang mendadak oleh Negara tetangga mereka kirigakure.(oh ya…ini bukan masalah ninja ya sobat…)mereka sering beradu cekcok, baik itu untuk memperlihatkan sihir siapa yang lebih hebat atau ingin mendominasi Negara lain.

Setelah lama Tsunade diam akhirnya ia menjawab

"Sudahlah suzune…nanti akan aku jelaskan bersama mereka….CEPAAAAT…" kata sekaligus teriak Tsunade.

Tanpa berlama-lama Suzune lansung mencari team Shikamaru, karna ia memang tidak ingin merasakan sihir penghancur Tsunade yang terkenal mengerikan itu.

.

.

"Ada apa anda memanggil kami, Tsunade-sama" kata Shikamaru kepada sang hokage(disamping Shikamaru telah berjejer rekan-rekannya*ps:disebut team Shikamaru,karna ia ketuanya*

"Baiklah…lansung saja, kalian sudah tahu tentang ramalan itu?" Tanya Tsunade pada para penyihir di depannya.

"Tentang kebangkitan siluman Memoru itu?" Tanya Sai, salah seorang penyihir dari team Shikamaru dengan kemampuan dapat mengeluarkan apapun yang ia gambar pada kertas sihirnya.

"Ya…menurut yang kudengar, dia dapat mengendalikan sihir dari penyihir terkuat, dan bisa dengan mudah menghubungkan beberapa dimensi" kata seorang penyihir berambut coklat lurus, sebut saja Neji namanya. ia berasal dari klan penyihir Hyuga, sihir utama yang sering mereka gunakan adalah sihir mata.(tau sendirilah kegunaannya, beda-beda tipis sama Byakugan)

"Ya…benar, dan apa kalian tahu akibat terhubungnya ruang dimensi?" jawab sekaligus Tanya Tsunade

"Jika ruang dimensi saling terhubung, maka kehidupan dari berbagai dimensi akan berada di tempat yang sama, sehingga akan terjadi perperangan yang akan menghancurkan ruang di semua dimensi" jawab Sasuke datar(gila nie orang,udah tau tanah airnya mau hancur tapi sama sekali gx menunjukkan simpatik~beda banget sama Beta~)

"Lalu…apa yang bisa kita lakukan Tsunade-sama, bukankah menurut ramalan tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan siluman Memoru jika ia sudah bangkit?" Tanya Kiba tidak sabaran

"ya…kita memang tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya, tapi kita dapat mencegah kebangkitannya, dengan cara menyegelnya sebelum ia bangkit" jelas Tsunade

"APAA?" teriak 5 penyihir di depan Tsunade,karena mereka tidak tahu bahwa ada cara penyelesaian seperti itu, padahal mereka sudah susah payah, pusing 7 keliling mencari cara untuk mengalahkan si siluman terkutuk itu

"Baguslah kalau begitu" respon Kiba setelah berkesal ria.

"Lalu…siapa dan bagaimana cara menyegelnya?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Itulah masalahnya sekarang…." kata Tsundae sambil menutup matanya, menggambarkan betapa seriusnya pembicaraan kedepan yang membuat para penyihir di depannya berkeringat dingin karena terlalu tegang "menurut ramalan,akan muncul 5 penyihir yang dapat menyegel siluman itu" jelas Tsunade lagi.

"Lima penyihir? bukankah,jumlah kami adalah lima?" tanya Sasuke(ngarep nih yeee!*chidori*!)

"ya…awalnya aku berharap juga kalian wahai para pangeran, tapi menurut ramalan para penyihir itu memiliki sihir yang sangat berbeda dari kalian" jelas Tsunade membuat kelima pemuda itu sedikit kecewa(banyaknya?mereka memang tidak mau, karena mereka termasuk golongan orang males) "dan yang paling penting, mereka berasal dari dimensi lain" sambung Tsunade.

"Begitu…jadi, apa yang dapat kami lakukan Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Shikamru menanyakan tujuan semula mereka berada disini, tidak mungkinkan mereka disini hanya mau mendengar curhatan Tsunade(buakg…Shikamaru di shanarooo)

"Tugas kalian adalah menjemput dan membawa mereka kemari, kalian harus pergi keperbatasan dimensi di Kumo dan melindungi mereka dari serangan dari tentara Kiri, karena untuk saat ini mereka belum punya sihir." jelas Tsunade

"Ha'I Tsunade-sama" jawab mereka serentak dan lansung keluar dari ruangan itu(Setelah member hormat tentunya), menuju perbatasan dimensi di Kumogakure.

.

.

.

~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~

TERIMAKASIH buat para reader yang udah baca fic gaje bin abal ini….

Mohon review dari para reader,,,

Mohon bantuan dari para kohai,,,

Mohon nasehat dari pada senpai,,,

Mohon maaf bagi para flame,karna saya gx menerima flame(kecuali yang membangun)

Oke mohon REVIEW…..tak tagih loh entar….

BY:black dragon tsukaze


	2. Chapter 2

THIS IS A REALITY?

Chapter 2

Pairing : belom jelas, entar-entar aja deh!

Summary : Dimana ini? apa-apaan mereka itu, wajah sih tampan tapi….dandanannya norak banget!

Warning : OOC tak bias di hindari, typo(s), EYD kurang benar(uadah usaha dibenarin kok), dan segala kegajean lainnya.

.

.

.

Musim semi, adalah musim dimana bunga yang indah yang hanya ada setahun sekali mekar. Suasana hanggat sering menyelimuti masyarakat Tokyo, tapi entah mengapa dipagi musim semi ini kehangatan yang ditunggu-tunggu sama sekali tak kunjung datang, matahari yang seharusnya terbit dan menghangatkan pagi pun tak terlihat karna ditutupi awan hitam nan kelam, entah itu pertanda buruk atau bukan. Keadaan cuaca yang seperti itu membuat masyarakat Tokyo enggan meninggalkan tempat tidur mereka dan lebih memilih menghangatkan diri dibalik selimut mereka yang menjanjikan kehangatan. Namun berbeda sekali dengan sebuah rumah bergaya jepang kuno yang di huni oleh lima gadis tokoh utama kita. Tanpa memperdulikan rasa ngantuk yang di derita banyak orang, mereka sudah terlebih dahulu bangun dibandingkan ayam.

Saat ini mereka berlima sedang latihan pagi seperti biasa. Mereka tengah memperkuat ilmu beladiri masing-masing. Terlihat Tenten tengan berlatih menggunakan pedangnya melawan sebuah boneka besi yang memiliki banyak tangan, dengan gerakan tangan yang cepat diatas rata-rata, ia mengayunkan pedang bambunya pada sang boneka, entah kekuatan apa yang ia keluarkan, boneka itu sampai penyok dan jatuh kelantai saat terkena hantaman pedang bambunya. Lain halnya dengan Sakura yang sibuk memukul sansak dengan wajah santai, namun entah mengapa sansak itu melayang cukup jauh. Tak beda jauh dengan Ino yang kini tengah mengangkat barble untuk memperkuat staminanya saat membanting. Naruto yang awalnya tengah melatih kembali beberapa jurus karate seperti judan, jedan dan jodan serta beberapa jurus tendangan pun terlihat menghentikan aktivitasnya begitupula dengan Hinata yang sedang berlatih beberapa jurus tangkisan.

" Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat Naru dan Hinata beranjak meninggalkan ruangan yang khusus dirancang untuk mereka latihan dan rapat.

"Hari ini kan giliran kami membuat sarapan?" sahut Hinata kalem.

"Kalau kalian ingin menggantikan, aku izinkan kok !" kata Naruto sambil nyengir pada teman-temannya.

"Enak saja, inikan giliranmu" kata Tenten tak terima.

"Udah….pergi sono, entar kita telat sekolah lagi. Hush…hush" usir Ino pada dua temannya yang dihadiahi lemparan sandal jepit dari Naruto dan kain lap lantai dari Hinata.

Hinata dan Naruto pun meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan gumaman-gumaman yang nggak jelas. Sebenarnya sih udah jelas, Hinata mengguman tentang makanan apa saja yang harus mereka sediakan, sedangkan Naruto malah mengupat-upat teman-temannya itu.

"Aku sering kali berpikir, bahwa Naruto itu mempunyai dua kepribadian." Kata Ino pelan.

"Kau juga?." Tanya Tenten antusias.

"Juga? " Tanya Ino heran.

"Ya…aku juga berpikir hal yang sama denganmu, aku sering berpikir Naruto itu punya dua kepribadian. Karena bagaimana mungkin orang yang sama sekali tidak bisa serius yang bahkan hamper 24 jam kerjanya nyengir dan pembawaannya ceria bisa secara drastis berubah jadi serius, pendiam,cerdas dan tenang. Bahkan kadang ia lebih tenang dan dewasa dari Hinata." Jelas teten panjang lebar.

"Ya…aku juga sempat curiga, tapi kita harus mempercayainya. Aku yakin ia akan menceritakannya pada kita nanti" Kata Sakura,yang tumben-tumbenya berbicara bijak.

"Hhmmm" Gumam Ino dan Tenten.

.

.

.

Di Konoha

Berbeda dari Tokyo, disini terlihat begitu hangat karena sang matahari bersinar dengan bersemangatnya. Terlihat lima pria dengan pakain kebesaran sebagai pangeran atau penerus klan keluarga masing-masing, mareka berjalan keluar dari gedung Hokage. Setiap langkah tangga yang mereka turuni, memperlihatkan betapa arogan dan sombongnya mereka. Kini mereka berada di penghujung tangga. namun aneh, mereka disambut oleh ratusan gadis dengan jejeritan histeris, seakan mereka adalah para boyband yang sedang mengadakan acara jumpa fans, dengan tanpa keraguan mereka menghentikan langkah mereka sebelum mencapai ratusan fanaticfans di bawah.

"Shikamaru, lakukan sesuatu" kata Kiba pada sang ketua.

"Yang benar saja, mentang-mentang aku ketua, kau ingin menyuruhku mengurus semua ini? Tanya Shikamaru merinding melihat gadis-gadis ganas di bawah sana.

"Benar, walau sehebat apapun taktik Shikamaru, kurasa menyingkirkan fans fanatik sangat mustahil, bahkan fansnya sendiripun tak bisa ia singkirkan" kata Neji datar namun membuat emosi sang Nara memuncak.

Melihat situasi yang mulai memanas antara dua pangeran yang notabene adalah temannya sendiri, Sai pun lansung mengalihkan topic pembicaraan agar kembali kejalan yang benar.

"Lalu… Bagaimana cara kita pergi?" Tanya Sai sambil melirik segerombolan gadis yang membawa kain kusut yang tertoreh namanya diatas.

"Jangan katakana, kita harus melewati mereka!" kata Kiba merinding. Oh ayolah, siapa sih yang mau melewati gerombolan orang-orang yang tergila-gila padamu, melakukan cara apapun untuk menyentuhmu, membuat baju kesayanganmu tak berbentuk dan tubuhmu dipenuhi cakaran. Siapa yang mau?

"Sas…bukankah semua keluarga Uchiha memiliki satu *Rilke-ring?"Tanya Shikamaru pada pemuda yang sedari tadi tak bersuara.

"Hn…kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke sok nggak tau.

"Sudah jelaskan? Gunakan cincinmu itu untuk memindahkan kita langsung ke Kumo!" Seru Sai emosi dengan kepura-puraan si Sasuke.

"Rilke-ring hanya digunakan saat kondisi benar-benar genting"sahut Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Lalu kau pikir ini tidak genting?" Tanya Kiba ikut-ikutan emosi. Sasuke pun mencoba mebaca keadaan, ia melihat bergerombol-gerombol gadis menatapnya dengan tatapan genit yang menyebabkan rasa mual yang berlebihan pada dirinya. Tanpa berpikir lebih jauh ia lansung menganggap ini kondisi yang sangat genting.

"Baiklah semuanya, berpegang padaku." Kata Sasuke yang membuat lega teman-temannya, karena mereka tidak ingin mati muda, apalagi sebelum menikah.

"Dari tadi kek" gerutu kiba dan Sai. Setelah itu Sasuke membaca mantra yang sama sekali tidak singkat, kemudian muncullah kabut yang menyelimuti mereka. Setelah kabut itu menghilang, para pangeran itupun menghilang bagai ditelan bumi.

.

.

Tokyo Gakuen

Tokyo Gakuen adalah sekolah biasa yang tidak masuk taraf internasional, namun peminatnya tak pernah berkurang dari tahun-ketahun. Disinilah Naruto dkk bersekolah, mereka selalu menjalankan misi-misi dari kepolisian tanpa diketahui pihak sekolah, hanya kepala sekolah dan wali kelas mereka yang diberi tahu tentang hal ini. Mereka kadang menjalankan misi hingga berminggu-minggu, sehingga mereka tidak dapat hadir kesekolah karena misi mereka diluar daerah. namun, para guru tak bisa komplent mengingat nilai mereka selalu tinggi dan Hinata, Sakura, dan Tenten adalah peraih juara Umum 1, 2, 3 disekolah ini. Meski sudah seminggu tak ke sekolah, mereka melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri memasuki gerbang sekolahnya.

"Hei, lihat itu. Hari ini mereka kesekolah." Kata Guren pada temannya.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Camellia pada Guren.

"Oh iya, kau baru pindah minggu kemarin ya. Mereka pun jarangg sekali datang kesekolah." Gumam Guren.

"Mereka itu cewek terpopuler di sekolah ini, selain cantik mereka juga cerdas. Namun sayang, sepertinya mereka nggak tertarik sama cowok, bahkan sempat digosipkan mereka itu lesbi."jelas Guren agak merinding.

"Hah? Kenapa sampai ada gosip begitu?" Tanya seseorang dibelakang mereka yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

"Kyaaaa." Teriak Guren dan Camellia yang kaget dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba Naruto.

"Na…Naru, ke..napa…?" Tanya Guren tergagap.

"Aah…tadi aku melihat kalian terus menunjuk kearah kami, aku pikir ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan." Jelas Naruto. "Jadi…. Apa maksudnya, kalau kami itu lesbi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Itu…anu…bu…" Racau Guren tak jelas dengan keringat dingin menetes dari keningnya. Oh ayolah, siapa yang mau jadi musuh super star di sekolah ini? Karena kalau ada yang berani, mereka akan dibully sampai mengundurkan diri dari sekolah.

"Itu karena, tingkah sok kalian yang selalu menolak cowok-cowok terkeren nan kaya dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu sesama kalian dari pada berkencan dengan mereka." Sahut seorang cewek berambut pink panjang dengan name taq Tayuya di dada kirinya.

"Tayuya? Apa yang kau katakan…" pekik Guren tertahan sambil memandang Naruto harap-harap cemas. Namun yang dipandangi malah mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seolah yang didengarnya adalah solusi bukannya penghinaan.

"Heii…kenapa Cuma diam?" Tanya Tayuya merasa dongkol karena kalimatnya tak ditanggapi. Guren hanya bisa pasrah melihat aksi teman dekatnya.

'Oh…jadi itu masalahnya' batin Naruto sambil nyengir. Guren,Tayuya, beserta Camellia bergidik melihat orang didepannya sedang nyengir tapi dibayangan mereka malah seperti seringaian.

"Bukankah itu keberuntungan untuk kalian? Kalau kami pacaran dengan mereka, lalu kalian bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto pada siswi didepannya.

Sedangkan Tayuya dan Guren terbengong-bengong mendengar jawaban sang tersangka, yang kelewat simple. Seperti seorang pencuri yang jika ditanya kenapa ia mencuri, dengan santai menjawab karena mereka suka.

"Kalian ini bagaimana? Kalau kami jadian dengan mereka, kalian marah karena kami merebut pangeran kalian, tapi kalau kami tolak, kalian bilang kami ini jual mahal. Lalu mau kalian apa?" Tanya Naruto yang entah kenapa, tiba-tiba serius dengan wajah tanpa cengiran dan pandangan tajam. Membuat Tayuya dkk merasa takut dan was-was.

"Naru..sedang apa kau disitu? Bel sudah berbunyi." Teriak Sakura agar Naruto segara memasuki kelas.

"Baik…" Sahut Naruto yang sudah kembali ceria, meninggalkan Tayuya dkk yang masih tercengang dengan sifatnya yang dengan mudahnya berubah-ubah.

.

.

.

"Jadi…kita ada dimana…" Tanya Neji memandang ngeri sekelilingnya, Nampak sebuah desa yang asri tanpa gedung pencakar langit, kedai-kedai sederhana dan orang-orang yang terus berlalu lalang. tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

"Apa-apaan pakaian mereka itu?" Tanya Kiba dengan wajah pucat. Nah inilah masalah dari tempat ini, mereka meliha semua orang disekeliling mereka memakai pakaian super ketat dengan warna-warna ngejreng. Persis seperti pakaian Lee namun dalam berbagai warna dikenakan oleh semua orang disitu tanpa terkecuali, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan dan yang tua maupun yang muda(Benar-benar dunia impian Lee dan Gai).

"Jangan-jangan kita berpindah kedimensi makhluk aneh." Kata Sai dengan wajah poker facenya.

"Dasar cincin sialan." Kata Sasuke sambil membanting cincinnya hingga hancur. Saat ini sepertinya ia lebih memilih melihat fans-fansnya dari pada kloninng-kloning temannya, Lee dalam warna berbeda.

"Tenanglah kalian semua. Sepertinya ini masih di benua api, mungkin ini salah satu desa di Kumo." Jelas Shikamaru menenangkan teman-temannya yang hampir kehilangan akal sehat mereka.

"Hah, jadi benar gosip yang mengatakan, bahwa desa yang menjadi perbatasan antara dimensi itu desa yang aneh, tapi ini sih kelewat eneh." Kata Sai, sedangkan Sasuke menyesali perbuatannya yang telah menghancurkan Rilke-ring.

"Lalu, apakah batu yang diberikan oleh Tsunade-sama itu menunjukkan reaksi?" tanya Neji mengingatkan teman-temannya akan tujuan awal mereka datang kemari.

"Hhmmm, batu ini sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun." Kata Shikamaru.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita berkeliling." Usul Kiba yang ditanggapi dengan persetujuan teman-temannya.

"Hn." Guman Sasuke yang kemudian mengikuti langkah teman-temannya berkeliling desa yang aneh ini untuk mencari lima pendekar yang nantinya akan menyelamatkan Negara mereka. Di mulailah pencarian mereka yang melelahkan, dengan sesekali menutup mata agar tak melihat pemandangan yang membuat mual dan merusak mata itu.

.

.

.

Tokyo Gakuen

Saat ini Naruto dkk tengah duduk-duduk sambil bergosip ria didalam kelas karena sang guru yang tak dapat hadir dan mengajar seperti biasanya karena sedang ada rapat. Namun, kegiatan mereka terganggu oleh nada dering dari handphone hinata berbunyi.

"Moshi-moshi, ini Hinata ada apa inspektur Ibiki?" ucap Hinata membuat teman-temannya lansung terdiam dan saling berpandangan karena merasa firasat buruk.

"Apa?." Pekik Hinata shock setelah mendengar berita yang mengejutkan dari inspektur Ibiki.

"Baiklah kami akan segera kesana." Kata hinata yang sudah pulih dari rasa kagetnya dan menutup handponenya.

"Hipotesa Naru benar, namun kita salah memperhitungkan waktunya dan… itu telah terjadi." Kata Hinata yang membuat semua temannya terkejut tak terkecuali Naruto.

~Flasback on

"Ini hanya dugaanku, sasaran para perampok itu bukanlah gedung keempat toko permata itu. Melainkan gedung permata terbesar yang terdapat di samping kantor pusat kepolisian Tokyo." Jelas Naruto pada teman-temannya yang kini sedang mendengarkan hipotesisnya dengan serius.

Mendengar pendapat dari Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino serta Tenten hanya bisa shock dan terkejut.

"Lalu mereka melakukan perampokan selama ini hanya untuk pengalih perhatian agar semua polisi berjaga di gedung itu sehari sebelum perampokan biasanya terjadi. Dan pada saat itu pusat kepolisian pasti renggang pengawasannya sehingga mudah bagi mereka untuk beraksi." Sambung Naruto lagi

~Flasback of

Sekarang Ino dan Sakura sibuk berlari-larian dikolidor menuju tempat parkir. mereka memang ke sekolah selalu mengendarai mobil.

"Ino cepatlah, kita harus mengeluarkan mobil dari parkiran." Kata Sakura yang berlari mendahului Ino.

"Iya…tunggu aku." Teriak Ino sambil mengejar Sakura. Saat ini Sakura dan Ino bertugas mengeluarkan mobil dari tempat parkiran yang banyak muatannya itu, sedangkan Naruto sedang berlari keruang wali kelasnya untuk minta izin pulang lebih awal, dan meminta tanda tangannya. Karna tanpa tanda tangan dari wali kelas atau guru yang piket, satpam tak akan membiarkan mereka keluar. Tenten masih dikelas untuk mengurus barang teman-temannya untuk dibawa ke mobil nanti, dan Hinata kini sedang mencari informasi tentang daerah yang akan mereka kunjungi di warnet sekolahannya ia kembali teringat kata-kata inspektur Ibiki. "Hinata, perampokan telah terjadi di Gedung terbesar toko permata disamping kantor kami. Kami benar-benar mendapat malu karena hal ini, kami tak dapat mendapat melindungi gedung itu, padahal bersebelahan." Tutur Ibiki

"Kami semua sibuk memperketat keamanan digedung keempat, sehingga melalaikan tugas kami sebagai polisi untuk melindungi semua tempat, bukan hanya gedung itu. Sekarang mereka kabur ke bukit Miho, tolong kalian kejar. Tolonglah, Hanya kalian yang bisa.

"Hinata, ayo cepat Ino dan Sakura sudah menunggu di parkiran." Teriak Naruto membangunkan Hinata dari lamunannya dan segera berlari menuju tempat parkir. Yang lain sudah menunggu didalam mobil dan mereka pun berangkat.

Bruummmm

.

.

.

Saat ini para pangeran kita sedang beristirahat sambil bersender di sebuah sumur tua yang jauh dari keramaian. Terlihat sekali mereka sedang dahaga bagai berada di gurun pasir tak diketahui dimana oase-nya.

"Sai…." Panggil Kiba dengan wajah memelas.

"apa?"Tanya Sai tak mengerti masud dari tatapan melasnya Kiba.

"Sihirmu itukan dapat mengeluarkan apapun dari kertas, kenapa tidak kau keluarkan saja orange jus?"Tanya kiba yang disambut sweatdroped berjamaah.

"Kib, sihirnya itu hanya dapat mengeluarkan makluhk-makhluk hidup, warnanya pun hitam bukannya orange." Sahut Sasuke

"kalau begitu kopi saja bagaimana? Warna-nyakan hitam putih!" tawar Kiba.

"Kau pikir aku ini tukang sulap apa?"ketus Sai.

Oke lupakan perdebatan nggak jelas mereka. Mari kita lihat cewek-cewek yang udah sampai ke bukit Miho. Segera mereka mencari jejak sang perampok. Tiba-tiba Naruto melihat sekelibat bayangan di arah 3 jarum jam. Lansung saja ia mengajak taman-temannya untuk memastikan itu.

Saat sampai ditempat yang ia yakini melihat bayangan tadi, mereka melihat sebuah sumur tua. Mereka pikir,mungkin ada sesuatu disana. Dan benar apa yang mereka pikirkan, karena disana ada sebuah koper yang sepertinya mereka cari.

"Hei itu koper yang kita cari?"Tanya Naruto

"Ya…sepertinya benar" Sahut Tenten.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada segerombolan orang yang sedang menyeringai pada mereka, gerombolan itu mendekati mereka yang sedang lengah dan mendorong mereka kedalam sumur….

"KYAAAAAA" Teriak Naruto, Sakura, Ino dan Tenten serta Hinata saat jatuh ke sumur yang seolah tak berujung.

*TBC*

*Rilke-ring adalah cincin yang terbuat dari makhluk air yang berfungsi untuk memindahkan kita ketempat yang kita inginkan,tapi kita harus sudah pernah pergi kesana sebelumnya.

Balasan review:

Misyel-senpai,

Terima kasih udah mau baca and ngeriview fanfic gaje nan lebay agon. Saya benar-benar terharu. Hiks tolong review lagi ya!

Hatake-sama-sensei,

Terimakasih atas review dan nasehatnya, tapi Agon agak kurang dalam mendeskripsikan sesuatu. Tapi saya akan coba . Sekali lagi terimakasih kalo baca jangan lupa review ya!

Oke minna, untuk menambah semangat Agon dalam mengetik fanfic tolong reviewnya ya!

REVIEW n REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo… fic nggak penting nan abal plus nggak memenuhi syarat EYD muncul lagi nih! Bersabarlah minna sekalian saat membaca fic gaje ini dan jangan sampai membanting laptop atau hp di depan, karena ke nggak jelasan fanfic ini! Oke, Tsuka sarankan untuk menyiapkan kantong plastik.

Before :

"Hei itu koper yang kita cari?"Tanya Naruto

"Ya…sepertinya benar" Sahut Tenten.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada segerombolan orang yang sedang menyeringai pada mereka, gerombolan itu mendekati mereka yang sedang lengah dan mendorong mereka kedalam sumur….

"KYAAAAAA" Teriak Naruto, Sakura, Ino dan Tenten serta Hinata saat jatuh ke sumur yang seolah tak berujung itu.

**Pairing** : tebak aja…

**Summary** : Akhirnya para pangeran sombong dan angkuh itu pun bertemu dengan pendekar yang mereka cari. Tapi sepertinya mereka tak bisa akur dengan para pendekar tersebut. Kenapa ya?

**Warning** : OOC tak bisa di hindari, typo(s), EYD kurang benar(udah usaha dibenarin kok), dan segala kegajean lainnya, humornya garing, dll.

Don't Like? But must Read(hehe Kidding) "DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!"

~Happy Reading~ *^_^*

"Shikamaru… bagaimana ini, pendekar yang dikatakan Tsunade-sama, sama sekali tak nampak batang hidungnnya!" keluh Sai.

"Sai benar, jangankan ketemu, hawa keberadaannya pun tak ada!" Komentar Kiba.

Saat ini, para pangeran itu masih berbaring di sekitar sebuah sumur tua yang sudah berlumut, dibawah naungan pohon- pohon yang berdiri kokoh dengan daun-daunnya yang lebat, mereka mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka dengan berbaring direrumputan atau lebih tepatnya, mereka semua tepar karena kelelahan setelah berkeliling desa aneh untuk mencari lima pendekar, seperti yang diperintahkan oleh sang hokage. Perdebatan diantara mereka pun berlansung.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sas?" Tanya Shikamaru pada Sasuke yang nampaknya sangat menikmati pengistiratan mereka, itu terlihat dari kedua matanya yang tertutup rapat.

"Ehmmm… entahlah, aku pun masih bingung. Tapi, kemungkinan terburuknya, para pendekar itu adalah salah satu dari kloning-kloning si Lee," ungkap Sasuke setengah mual.

"Ya… aku pun berpikir begitu, dan dengan kata lain, para pendekar itu penduduk sini!" sahut Neji.

"Kau gila? Maksudmu, para pendekar yang akan menyelamatkan kota kita adalah salah satu dari orang-orang aneh itu?" kata Kiba dengan wajah pucat.

"Memang, kemungkinan mereka salah satu dari penduduk di sini ada. tapi, bukankah Tsunade-sama menngatakan bahwa, para pendekar itu berasal dari dimensi lain?" ujar Shikamaru tak menghiraukan KIba.

"Shikamaru… apa kau sudah lupa dengan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu?" Tanya Neji dengan tubuh merinding.

"Hah!" seru Shikamaru dengan wajah heran, melihat wajah heran Shikamaru itu, sungguh mungkin tak ada yang akan mengira pemuda ini sebenarnya jenius.

**~Flash back~**

Saat ini Shikamaru dkk sedang berkeliling desa guna mencari 5 pendekar yang masih belum diketahui bagaimana wujud dan rupanya. Hanya bermodalkan batu aneh yang dijadikan dasar dari pencarian, mereka terus mengamati tiap sudut desa yang tergolong aneh ini. Semua mata tertuju pada lima pemuda tampan, dengan pakaian yang berbeda dari masyarakat didesa itu. Dan orang yang dipelototin malah belagak pilon dan meneruskan pencarian, sampai sebuah suara menghentikan mereka.

"Hei…kalian berhenti!" teriak seorang laki-laki tua, namun dengan semangat pemuda belasan tahun, berlari mengejar segerombolan pemuda yang menyita perhatian hampir seluruh kaum hawa di desa itu.

Para pemuda yang merasa dipanggil pun menghentikan langkah mereka dan menunggu sang pemanggil dengan dengan bermacam-macam gaya dan tentu saja berkesan cool, misalnya tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku, berjongkok sambil mennyanggah dagu dsb, yang membuat teriakan dari kaum hawa makin membahana.

"Apa-apaan kalian, berkeliling desa dengan pakaian yang aneh itu?, mau melanggar peraturan ya!" seru orang itu dengan lantanng.

'Aneh? Bukannya pakaian mereka itu yang aneh? Melanggar aturan apanya?' batin para pangeran itu serentak.

"Maaf… tapi kami ada sedikit keperluan, tak bermaksud mengganggu." Jelas Sasuke mencoba mengeluarkan kewibawaannya.

"Meskipun begitu, siapa pun yang masuk kedesa ini harus mematuhi tata tertib dan aturan yang berlaku." Jawab orang itu lagi dengan mata berapi-api.

"Hah? Kalian…" tak sempat memprotes, perkataan Kiba langsung dipotong oleh seorang bapak-bapak yang berdiri disamping pak tua tadi.

"Baiklah, karena kalian orang baru, jadi kami akan memaafkan kalian. Sebagai sanksinya….plok…plok…plok" kata bapak itu itu sambil menepuk pelan kedua tangannya.

Setelah tepukan itu terdengar,entah dari mana, orang-orang aneh pun berdatangan dari berbagai penjuru. Diantara mereka ada yang membawa gunting, gagang kayu, obor(padahal siang -_-"), buku, pulpen dan barang-barang aneh lainnya. Oh, jangan lupakan lima pakaian super ketat dengan warna-warna ngejreng yang melambai-lambai ditiup angin, seolah berkata, "Ayo pakai aku, NOW!"

"Saudara-saudara sekalian, hari ini kita akan melakukan hal baik dengan mengembalikan orang-orang yang telah tersesat ini ke jalan yang lurus. Mereka yang telah melupakan pakaian adat dan rambut tradisional*?* harus kita kembalikan kejalan yang benar!" Khotbah pak tua tersebut pada orang-orang disana yang disambut dengan semangat.

"Berpencar!" seru Shikamaru yang sudah bisa membaca situasi dan kondisi yang ada. Para pangeran yang ternyata tidak lemot itupun mengerti maksud dari Shikamaru. Langsung saja mereka berlari kearah yang berlawanan. Neji ke barat, Kiba ke timur, Shikamaru ke utara, Sasuke selatan sedangkan Sai berlari arah tenggara mata angin.

"Kejar," teriak pak tua itu member intruksi, dan kejadian selanjutnya sudah bisa ditebak. Kejar-kejaran ala tom&jerry pun dimulai.

**~Barat~ di tempat Neji**

Neji kini telah terpojok di perbatasan desa yang dibatasi oleh tebing yang curam, para masyarakat yang mengejarnya telah mengelilingnya bak pagar melindungi tanaman. Anehnya, hampir semua dari orang-orang tersebut membawa obor, oh dan jangan lupakan baju super ketat ala Rock lee.

"Mau apa kalian?" teriak Neji yang ke-coolannya tiba-tiba hilang, entah kemana.

"Mau apa?" Tanya salah seorang dari orang-orang itu dengan nada saskatis.

"Kau tau anak muda, memakai wig itu adalah suatu pelanggaran!" seru orang yang lainnya.

"Wig?, " bengong Neji.

"Hei ini asli!" seru Neji lagi sambil mengelus-elus bangga rambutnya.

"Sudahlah, kami tak butuh bualanmu, semuanya, ayo kita bakar rambutnya. Manusia itu tidak pantas pakai wig Karena itu sama dengan tidak bersyukur, apalagi laki-laki. Dan ganti juga pakaian bodohnya dengan pakaian adat kita," coordinator orang itu lagi sambil mengancungkan obor dan baju super ketat berwarna merah.

"TIDAAAAKKKkkkk…" Teriak Neji membahana.

**~Timur~ di tempat Kiba**

Tak jauh beda dari kondisi Neji saat disergap, Kiba pun kini di kelilingi oleh penduduk setempat. Namun yang membedakannya hanyalah tempat dan barang-barang yang dibawa oleh orang-orang itu. Tempat Kiba disergap di sebuah lapangan kosong dan orang-orang yang mengejarnya membawa tang, kapas dll.

"Minggir, kalau tidak, aku akan mengeluarkan sihirku." Gertak Kiba.

"Sihir? Huh… apa kau tak tahu, bahwa desa ini telah disegel dengan sihir hitam, jadi sihir putih seperti kalian tak akan berfungsi. Kurasa teman-temanmu juga sedang kesulitan sekarang!" ujar orang yang berada tepat di depan Kiba tak merasa gentar sedikitpun.

"Kau bercanda?" ucap Kiba sambil mencoba beberapa jurus sihirnya, yang ternyata bener-benar tak berfungsi.

"Sudahlah, lupakan sihirmu dan hiduplah yang damai didesa ini. Tapi sebelum itu…" ucap orang satunya lagi, memotong ucapannya. yang sengaja membuat Kiba penasaran mungkin lebih tepatnya ketakutan.

"Gleekk," Kiba harus menelan air ludah, melihat alat-alat didepannya,'akankah terjadi drama pembunuhan disini?' batinnya mencelos.

"Sebelum itu, kau harus mematuhi semua peraturan disini. Baiklah, untuk yang pertama kami akan mencabut taringmu." Ucap orang tersebut mendekatkan tang ke gigi Kiba.

"memangnya ada aturan mencabut gigi?" emosi Kiba.

"Pasal 3 ayat 1, setiap orang yang tersenyum dan menampakan gigi, maka giginya harus putih berkilau sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'cling' saat unjuk gigi" jelas orang aneh tersebut sambil mempraktekkannya dan bingo, saat ia tersenyum giginya menimbulkan suara 'cling'.

"peraturan macam apa itu?" pekik Kiba, merasa tak masuk akal dengan peraturan desa ini.

"Sudah jangan banyak cincong, kalian semua ayo cepat kerjakan, dan ganti pakaian norak yang berbulunya itu dengan ini." Tegas orang tersebut sambil memperlihatkan pakaian kebanggaan mereka yang berwarna pink ngejreng itu.

"JANGAAAAN." Raung Kiba yang mengakibatkab burung-burung beterbangan meninggalkan sarangnya.

**~Utara~ di tempat Shikamaru**

Drap…drap…drap… Shikamaru masih terus berlari memasuki hutan lebat, penduduk desa itu pun tak menyerah, mereka terus mengejar Shikamaru dengan ganggang kayu ditangan masing-masing dari mereka. Tampak pak tua yang menjadi provokator mereka tadi berlari bersama para penduduk itu, dan Shikamaru yang mencuri-curi lihat kebelakang sesekali, menganggap dirinya akan tamat disini.

"Hei tunggu." Teriak pak tua pada Shikamaru yang sejak tadi tak berhenti berlari.

"Mana ada orang yang mau menunggu orang yang akan menangkapnya,!" seru Shikamaru terus berlari.

"Hoi…berhenti kau pencuri sapu!" teriak seseorang diantara mereka.

'Ckitttt' dengan reflek Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya, tak terima bila ia dikatakan pencuri, pencuri sapu lagi. 'nggak elit banget sih! Setidaknya kalau aku jadi pencuri, harus lebih keren dari Kaito Kid donk!' batin Shikamaru merana.

"Apa maksudnya itu, hah?" Tanya Shikamaru mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Huh…jangan pura-pura tidak tahu kamu. Bukankah kau yang selama ini mencuri sapu lidi kami!" teriak orang tersebut lagi.

"Hah?" heran Shikamaru lagi.

"menyerah sajalah anak muda, lagipula kami mempunyai bukti." Kini pak tua yang berteriak(Tsuka: oi, kok teriak-teriak sih! padahal jaraknya cuman dua meter. -_-`).

"Bukti?" Tanya Shikamaru, ia bingung, bagaimana mungkin ada bukti, padahal ia sama sekali tak melakukan pencurian.

"Ya bukti, dan sekarang pun kau membawanya." Tegas pak tua itu dengan gaya detective yang mengalahkan Shinichi kudo.

"Bisa kalian tunjukkan?" tantang Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja, barang buktinya adalah yang sekarang kau kenakan dikepalamu itu." Hardik seorang ibu-ibuk yang berdiri disamping pak tua. Shikamaru pun meraba-raba bagian atas kepalanya, tapi tak ditemukan apapun selain rambutnya yang berdiri tegak itu.

"Maksud kalian ini?" Tanya Shikamaru menunjuk rambutnya.

"Tentu saja itu kan? Jadi selama ini kau mencuri sapu kami untuk dijadikan mahkota ya! Tak heran mengapa hanya lidinya saja yang hilang sedangkan ganggangnya tidak." Sahut wanita itu sambil mengacungkan-acungkan tongkat kayu yang ternyata adalah ganggang sapu yang hilang lidinya.

'ck…sepertinya terjadi kesalah pahaman disini, dan sepertinya harus dijelaskan bahwa rambut ini suatu kewajiban bagi tiap anggotan klan Nara yang lelaki.'

"Hahhh… merepotkan," gumam Shikamaru menghela nafas, ia bersiap menjelaskan realita dan fakta yang ada. Namun entah mengapa, tiba-tiba hawa disekelilingnya sangat mencengkam, semua masyarakat yang tadi mengomel dan menundingnya kini diam seribu bahasa, wajah mereka tampak kaku dan kaget.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shikamaru yang tak mengerti sebab perubahan atmosfir yang tiba-tiba terjadi.

'Siiiiing' masih hening, tak ada yang menjawab.

"Anak muda, kau… CEPAT TANGKAP DIA." Teriak pak tua member intruksi.

"eh?"

"Melakukan sesuatu itu harus dengan semangat dan hati senang, tidak boleh setengah hati, kata-kata merepotkan adalah kata-kata terlarang yang hanya diucapkan oleh pecundang yang pemalas, dan hukuman bagi mereka yang mengatakannya adalah… penjara seumur hidup!" jelas pak tua itu, entah pada Shikamaru atau kepada orang-orang yang ada di sana.

"Ayo, tangkap dan jebloskan dia kepenjara," teriak pak tua itu lagi sambil membuang pakaian adat mereka yang rencananya tadi ingin di pakaikan pada Shikamaru.

"HUWAAAaaa," teriak Shikamaru sambil meneruskan larinya yang sempat tertunda tadi, dan tentu saja kali ini lebih cepat.

**~Selatan~ di tempat Sasuke**

Tak seperti Shikamaru, Neji dan Kiba, Sasuke kini sedang bersembunyi di bangunan tua reyok yang tak dipakai lagi di desa ini. Ia terus diam disana sampai suara langkah kaki penduduk itu terdengar menjauh. Begitu ia rasa langkah mereka sudah cukup jauh, ia bergegas untuk segera keluar dari tempat kotor nan tidak elit itu. Dengan sedikit mengendap-endap Sasuke keluar dari pintu tua tersebut. Sedikit mengintip, Sasuke ingin memastikan keadaan diluar.

'Aman,' batin Sasuke lega, segera ia tutup pintu itu pelan-pelan.(Sasuke persis kayak maling mau kabur).

"Haaah… sekarang aku harus mencari mereka," gumam Sasuke sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Jreeeeeng…" begitu berbalik, orang-orang yang tadi dianggap sudah menjauh, ternyata bersembunyi di dekat sana. 'Glekk' mau tak mau, Sasuke terpaksa menelan air ludahnya melihat orang-orang bertampang sangar dengan gunting dan sisir di kedua tangan mereka tambahan pelengkap, baju super ketat berbahan elastis berwarna biru laut, bisa kau bayangkan betapa takutnya Sasuke!

"Ternyata memang dia!" teriak wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Ya… tak salah lagi, dia lah penyebabnya, tak diragukan lagi," sahut yang lainnya.

"Penyebab apa?" bingung Sasuke tak mengerti maksud orang-orang tersebut.

"Kau… kau yang menyebabkan mereka jadi seperti ini!" desis wanita paruh baya tersebut dengan bonus deathglare.

"Mereka?" gumam Sasuke lebih pada dirinya sendiri, karena ia masih belum mengerti. Tapi sayangnya, gumam-an Sasuke terdengar ditelinga para penduduk.

"Huh… masih belagak suci ya? Jelas-jelas setelah kedatanganmu, ayam-ayam betina kami tak bertelur, sedangkan ayam-ayam jantan kami tak berkokok sehingga hari ini kami semua kesiangan."

'Apa hubungannya denganku? Itu sih masalah kalian' batin Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Dan kau tahu kenapa?" sambung orang itu lagi"Itu karena ayam-ayam betina kami terpesona padamu, dan ayam-ayam jantan yang cemburu kabur dari kandang dan sekarang depresi, mereka tak akan mau bertemu betina sebelum mereka mengaku salah" cerocos wanita itu yang membuat Sasuke sweatdrop kembali.

'Memangnya ini cerita fabel apa?' Sasuke melongo, ia berasa baru saja mendengar dongeng sebelum tidur.

"Dan penyebabnya adalah rambut buntut ayam mu yang mengalahkan buntut ayam jantan kami."

Twin…muncul perempatan jalan dikening Sasuke, ia merasa tersinggung dengan penghinaan terhadap dirinya apalagi rambut yang amat ia kasihi.

"Kalian pikir kalian siapa berani menghinaku, (prince mode:on). Coba kalian lihat penampilan kalian sendiri, Rambut bak mangkok yang terbalik, ditambah alis dan bulu mata palsu yang super tebal dan pakaian yang super ketat dengan warna yang dapat merusak mata dan yang terparah, kalian semua menggunakannya dengan bangga. Aku yakin otak kalian pasti tidak beres. Apa kalian tidak tahu, kalian seperti mimpi buruk bagi orang normal," kata Sasuke ngosngosan karena berbicara terlalu panjanng(wow… Sasuke OOC banget!)

"Pasal 12 ayat 1, menghina, melecehkan atau mencemooh adat istiadat adalah kejahatan tak termaafkan, hukuman bagi mereka yang melakukannya adalah hukuman mati!"

"eh?" kata Sasuke yang masih belum mengerti Situasi dan kondisi.

"Tangkap dia dalam keadaan hidup atau mati," koordinator orang yang tadi meneriaki Sasuke. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, para masyarakat itu pun langsung mengejar Sasuke dengan gunting yang ada dimasing-masing tangan mereka. Mereka berniat menggundulkan kepalanya dulu baru dibunuh.(poor Sasuke)

"P…Er…Gi…"pekik Sasuke pada orang-orang tersebut sambil terus berlari.

**~Tenggara~ ditempat Sai**

Lain Sasuke, lain pula Sai. Beda dengan teman-temannya yang masih melarikan diri, Sai malah sudah tertangkap. Kini ia dalam sebuah ruangan gelap, hanya diterangi sebuah lampu yang mengarah kewajahnya, Sai duduk disebuah bangku dengan orang-orang aneh di sekelilingnya yang membawa alat tulis dan buku, seolah ingin mencatat semua jawaban Sai yang sedang di introgasi.

"Braaakk…"salah seoranng yang sepertinya pemimpin dari gerombolan yang mengejar Sai menggebrak meja, membuat Sai terkaget-kaget.

"Sekarang jujurlah, apakah kau berasal dari India?" Tanya orang tersebut menyelidik.

"Bu…bukan…"gagap Sai, ia merasakan firasat buruk yang sepertinya akan terjadi.

"Tak usah menyangkal, pakaianmu itu adalah pakaian khas orang India,"kata orang itu dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"eh?" kaget Sai sambil memperhatikan pakaiannya, celana hitam panjang, baju dengan lengan setengah panjang dan setengah pendek*?*, bukan itu yang kini dipandangi Sai, tapi bajunya yang hanya menutupi dada sehingga perutnya(beserta pusarnya) tampak. 'Oh, shit aku tahu maksud mereka,' batin Sai.

"Lalu…"orang tersebut terus mendesak Sai, kini di background orang tersebut ada naga yang siap menghabisi mangsanya.

'Deg…apa di desa aneh ini, ada peraturan orang India dilarang masuk? Tamatlah riwayatku kali ini,' batin Sai getir.

"Lalu, apakah namamu Syahrul khan! Benarkan, benarkan?" Tanya laki-laki tersebut histeris.

"Hah?" pekik Sai kaget. Tapi pekikan kekageten Sai karena shock malah dianggap pekikan terkejut karena identitas aslinya ketahuan.

"Kyaaa…ternyata benar bok, jeng-jeng, ternyata dia Syahrul Khan bok!" teriak orang tersebut yang entah kenapa suaranya berubah seperti bancis.

"Kyaaa…kami penggemar beratmu, minta tanda tangan donk," teriak orang-orang yang tadi mengelilinya. Mereka berdesak-desakan untuk meminta tanda tangan Sai, bahkan tidak sedikit yang menyentuh-nyentuh bahkan mencium Sai, dan sebagian dari mereka adalah banci. Rasanya Sai ingin mati saja.(poor Sai).

"Uwaaaa…" teriak Sai membahana.

**~Flashback of~ **

"Kau sudah mengerti kan Shikamaru, mungkin saja para pendekar itu adalah salah satu dari mereka. Kau bisa melihat sendiri bagaimana cara mereka memaksa orang menjadi aneh seperti mereka," ucap Neji berusaha menahan emosinya yang memuncak karena mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Haah…untung saja kita berhasil lolos," ucap Kiba, Sai, Sasuke dan Shikamaru serentak sambil menghela nafas.

Saat mereka sedang mengeluh, batu yang diletakkan Shikamaru ditanah tiba-tiba bercahaya, menandakan target yang mereka cari berada dalam jarak dekat. "turulit…turulit…turulit(suaranya norak banget.)" tak hanya bercahaya, kini batu itu pun mengeluarkan bunyi yang itu artinya target semakin dekat. Shikamaru yang menyadari hal tersebut lansung berdiri, diikuti Kiba, Neji, Sai dan terakhir Sasuke.

"Shikamaru, bagian mana yang bercahaya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Semua, Safir, Emerald, Ruby, indigo dan jade, semua bagian dari batu ini bercahaya," sahut Shikamaru.

"I…Itu artinya, semua pendekar itu ada di dekat sini!" teriak Kiba kegirangan.

"Ya…" jawab Neji, mereka pun membuka mata mereka lebih lebar, memperhatikan sekeliling dengan teliti. Suasana disekitar mereka pun menjadi hening.

"Bruaakk…" ada sesuatu keluar dari sumur tua di dekat mereka, mereka tak bisa melihat apa yang keluar itu karena ditutupi pasir yang sekarang seperti kabut karena kejatuhan sesuatu tersebut.

"A…apa itu?" Tanya Sai masih terpaku ditempat.

"Pendekar…" gumam Shikamaru.

"Eh?" pekik Kiba, Sai, Neji juga Sasuke yang kaget atas gumaman tak jelas itu.

"Ya… batu ini bereaksi pada mereka, berarti sesuatu dibalik kabut ini adalah pendekar yang kita cari," ujar Shikamaru.

'Deg ' jantung para pangeran itu berdetak cepat, mereka sedang membayangkan rupa dari pangeran itu. Mari kita lihat penggambaran para pendekar dalam kepala mereka.

"Berotot besar." Kiba

"Berkulit coklat." Sai

"Bermata merah." Neji

"Memakai yukata." Shikamaru

"Di punggungya ada pedang." Sasuke

Jadi jika digabung, gambaran mereka tentang para pendekar itu persis seperti aderay yang menggunakan softlen berwarna merah, memakai yukata dan pedang dipunggungnya(tolong bayangkan sendiri). Kabut yang tadi tebal, kini sudah menipis sedikit demi sedikit.

'Deg...deg….deg' jantung Sasuke dkk berdetak kencang, sambil terus memperhatikan sesuatu yang hampir tampak seutuhnya dari kabut yang mulai menghilang.

Akhirnya, para pendekar itu tampak seutuhnya, dengan terlihatnya mereka, gambaran Sasuke dkk langsung pecah berkeping-keping. Tidak ada otot, tidak berkulit coklat, tidak bermata merah dan tidak menggunakan yukata. Yang ada hanya lima gadis dengan badan kurus, berkulit putih dan warna mata yang berbeda-beda ditambah baju mereka yang sedikit aneh untuk jaman itu, namun terlihat manis.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya salah satu dari gadis itu yang berambut pink sepinggang dan bermata emerald, sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Entahlah,"jawab gadis pirang bermata biru laut di sebelahnya ikut memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Mungkin di tempat pembuatan film sejarah kuno," kali ini gadis berambut hitam kebiru-biruan bermata indigo yang menjawab.

"Hah? Tapi, bukankah tadi kita jatuh ke sumur?" pekik gadis berambut pirang keemasan sebahu, dengan mata safir dan tiga garis dimasing-masing pipinya.

Saat para gadis tersebut asyik menganalisis keadaan sekitar mereka, para pangeran itu hanya termenung mendengarkan perdebatan mereka. para pangeran itu tak berniat menginterupsi percakapan para gadis tersebut, mereka memilih diam dan memperhatikan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mereka siapa?" Tanya gadis bercepol bermata jade yang menyadari keberadaan orang asing yang semenjak tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanya pada mereka, tempat apa ini!" usul gadis cepol itu lagi.

"Tapi, penampilan mereka tidak meyakinkan!" kata gadis bemata indigo.

"Ahhh…mungkin saja mereka sedanng cosplay. Biar aku yang bertanya!" ujar gadis berambut pink sambil berjalan mendekati para pemuda itu, teman-temannya mengikuti di belakang.

"Maaf permisi, kalian siapa ya?" Tanya gadis itu berusaha semanis mungkin.

"Sebelum menanyakan orang lain, sebaiknya perkenalkan dulu diri sendiri, itulah sopan santun dan etika yang benar," ucap Sasuke angkuh.(ini mah, air susu dibalas air tuba)

Twin… muncul perempatan jalan di kening masing-masing gadis itu, mereka merasa terhina dengan perkataan Sasuke. Mereka diremehkan seolah tak tahu etika dan sopan santun yang benar.

"Kurasa tanpa kalian jelaskan pun, kami sudah tau kalian siapa!" kata gadis yang memilki tanda lahir dipipinya itu.

'He..hebat… mereka tahu siapa kami, tanpa perlu di beritahu, ternyata mereka memang pendekar terpilih, atau kaminya yang terlalu terkenal?' batin kelima pangeran tersebut kagum sedikit narsis.

"Lalu bisa kau sebutkan?" tantang Sasuke.

"Dilihat saja sudah jelas'kan, 'AYAM'," Sahut gadis itu sambil menekan pada kata ayam.

"Kuntilanak," kata gadis bercepol tersebut sambil melirik Neji.

"Mayat," ujar gadis berambut pink memandang lurus pada Sai.

"Anjing," cetus gadis bermata indigo memandang intens Kiba.

"Dan yang terakhir nanas ya!" lirik gadis berambut pirang sebahu pada Shikamaru.

Kini para pangeran dan (calon)pendekar tersebut berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan kilatan petir diantara mereka, ditambah background langit kelam dan backsound halilintar. Akan bagaimanakah kelanjutanya?

***TBC***

Balasan review

**Sakumaichi**

Benarkah? Hehe Arigatou! Review lagi ya!

**Clown of itachi-san**

Hehehe…terlalu cepat ya ota-san, Tsuka mau buat para pangeran cepat-cepat ketemu sama cewek-ceweknya, makanya nggak sadar alurnya jadi cepat. Tapi udah di perlambat kok! Reviewnya ditunggu loh!

Aih… masih banyak misteri yang harus Tsuka kuak nih. Tapi Tsuka udah nggak punya kepercayaan diri melanjutkan fanfic gaje yang typo(s)nya nggak bisa dihitung ini. Tsuka nggak begitu mengerti masalah EYD, karena itu kalau reviewer bilang cerita ini sama sekali nggak layak untuk dibaca, Tsuka akan **hiatus** dulu dan belajar EYD dengan benar baru ngelanjutin fic ini(kapan-kapan).

Sasu: oi…oi… fic you are girl or boy udah hiatus, sekarang fic ini juga mau hiatus, pake alasan yang sama lagi.(nggak kretif amat loe)

Tsuka: mau gimana lagi, nggak ada yang baca. Liat thu yang ngeriview aja cumin 2 orang, mereka pasti ngeriview karena mereka emang murah hati.

Sasu: apaan sih, udah gue konyol dalam chapter ini, loe mau hiatus sebelum memperlihatkan kekerenan kami?

Tsuka: EGP! Emang loe mau kerja tanpa gaji, gaji loe itu persenan dari review. Jadi kalo nggak review kalian nggak dapat gaji.

Sasu: jadi kerja kami selama ini nggak bergaji?(Sasuke udah keluarin kusanagi)

Tsuka:*kabur*

Sasu: oi… reader, kalo loe nggak review, kusanagi gue jadi lawan loe!

Tsuka: oi, jangan ngancam-ngancam reader yang terhormat udah dibaca juga syukur.

Sasu: oh di situ loe.*Sasu ngejar Tsuka*

Ya udahlah reader RnR ya!

RnR


End file.
